


Afterglow

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: After a long day at work, a long long bath is what they both need.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/gifts).



> Umm hello there!!  
> When I got my assignments and saw that I had to make art for the great Zigster, it'll be a lie if I said that I didn’t have a mini heart attack! 😂😂 How in the world can one make art for the artist who creates masterpieces every time they touch a pen?! I was both gobsmacked and honoured at the prospect! So yes, this has been a big big challenge (a challenge I thoroughly enjoyed!) and this is the end result! 
> 
> I really really hope you like it Zigster! I tried to vision a warm sweet (with a hint of sexy vibe going on) bathing session for our two boys and this is what I came up with! Not my usual style of art, this, but I really really enjoyed creating for you!! Hope you have a great Christmas! 💙💚
> 
> I'd like to thank the amazing mods of Owlpost who had been patient with me and was super supportive throughout!! Can't wait to see the other entries! 😊😊

##  Afterglow


End file.
